Destiny Changes
by vi94576
Summary: Aurae-9, an exo hunter, was doing a strike with his ghost, V, and fellow fireteam: an awoken warlock named Grace and a human named Luke. They were about to finish off the boss, but a portal opens and they all get caught in it. Aurae passes out. He wakes up in the middle of what seems like a peaceful forest. Everything seemed...normal. Where were all the Fallen that inhabited EDZ?
1. Introduction: Engrams and Chaos

"Guardian, there has been more Taken activity in EDZ than usual. I want you and two other guardians to find out what's happening. Take down some of the Taken around The Sludge to find the source and stop all this nonsense." Zavala says to Aurae then dismisses him.

Aurae-9 sighs, he swears he's the only guardian around because he literally has to do everything. He reluctantly nods then leaves to go find his usual fireteam. Grace and Luke should be at EDZ already since Zavala already told them about the strike.

He holds out his hand and his ghost appears.

 _'I need to fast travel to EDZ, V.'_ He telepathically says to his ghost.

"On it!" V happily says and they disappear from where they were at the Traveller and appear at The Sludge.

"Watch out!" He hears a frantic yell directed towards him. Before he could heed the warning, a Taken Knight crashes their sword down on Aurae. His ghost appears to revive him and 'glares' at Luke. Luke chuckles nervously, "We—um, kinda started without you?"

Aurae stands back up with a groan. He takes out his sword and slashed at the Knight behind him. The Knight dies and he looks back at Luke and chastised, "You're the worst."

Luke laughs, "Yeah, that's the hundredth time you said that to me."

"And it's not enough times." Aurae retorts.

Grace glides in and explains to Aurae, "Sorry, Luke just started killing them and I had to help before he got himself stuck in a bad situation, _again_."

Luke throws up his hands and exclaims, "Hey! His fault he took too long. I thought we wouldn't mention something that happened in the past. Me being stuck in the middle of Vex does not need to be mentioned."

Aurae huffs, "Let's just get this strike done so I can go back to Gambit."

"You need to stop playing Gambit! I swear The Drifter did something to you." Grace protests with worry.

"I'm fine! But the good loot you get from it," Aurae beamed and shows her some legendary, prime, and exotic engrams he got in his inventory recently, "makes it all worth it. I didn't have time to open them though. I'm gonna have to go back to the Traveller to get these bad boys open."

Grace rolls her eyes and Luke's eyes practically sparkle, "Awesome! Mind giving me some?"

Aurae shakes his head, "Nope! Now let's go kill some Taken. I don't want to be here for too long."

Luke gives a disappointed sigh but follows anyways.

Fireteam GAL (Grace. Aurae. Luke. Aurae and Luke hate the name but Grace said that if they're not Fireteam GAL, they're no fireteam at all.) set off to destroy some blights and Taken. They find a huge Taken Knight and Luke freaks out, "Holy—he's huge?!"

"We have to hurry! It might cause trouble later on." Grace says urgently as she kills multiple Taken Thralls.

Aurae uses his current subclass, Arcstrider, and attempts to kill some of the Taken to clear a path for Luke, "Luke! Hurry up and use your flippin' fire hammer and kill him already!"

Luke uses his subclass, Sunbreaker, and starts hitting the Taken Boss with all he's got. Grace supports him by placing a healing rift down because the other Taken were shooting at him.

Aurae continues to kill enemies, one by one, to protect Luke and Grace. The boss was so close to dying. His yellow bar shown on their hud slowly decaying.

Suddenly, all the Taken shriek and a portal forms in the middle of the fight.

"What the—" Grace says with surprise. Before she could finish her sentence, the portal engulfs them.

Luke screams as he falls down, Grace is trying to find out what happened and is slowly gliding down the abyss they're now in, and Aurae is very confused and too shocked to even scream as he falls down like Luke.

Grace sees the end of the portal and yells, "Guys! We might not end up at the same place. Please try to stay calm and try to find out where you are. We have to come into contact as soon as possible because us guardians can't and won't be alone!"

Aurae replies, "Understood. But I'm worried for Luke."

Luke looks up at Grace and was about to say something in reply but they all fall out of the portal, all landing in different places. Grace later then them because she was gliding mostly.


	2. Chapter 1: EDZ but Not?

Aurae wakes up and immediately sits up and looks at his surroundings. He saw...trees? Alive ones and they're beautiful... He shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts.

 _'V, where am I?'_ Aurae asks his ghost.

 _'I don't know, guardian. We seem to be somewhere similar to...Earth.'_ V answers.

Aurae quickly checks his inventory and sighs in relief, "I still have my stuff, but Grace and Luke aren't around."

V appears and scans around them, "I can't seem to find Luke and Grace. I don't think they're anywhere near us. I already tried talking to their ghosts but I think they're damaged or something, because I can't seem to connect to them or find their location."

Aurae stands up cautiously, "Everything seems too normal..." he looks up and sees a broken moon in the sky, "actually, I stand corrected."

 _'V, can you check if I still can use my light here? And try to hack into anything nearby to find information about this planet.'_ Aurae mentally says to his only companion with him right now.

V hums their agreement then disappears. Aurae spots a human walking, a woman he assumes based off the armor and skirt. He freezes and thinks, _'Why are they here? Are they after me?!'_

He quickly throws down a grenade that makes him invisible and decides to spy on her for a bit by changing his subclass to Nightstalker. The grenade that comes with this subclass allows the user to become invisible for a few seconds. He watches as she continue walking.

V is back but invisible since they noticed the supposed female nearby, _'This place is called Remnant. But there's no aliens or anything! There are two species that inhabit this planet though, humans and faunas. Faunas are basically humans with animal characteristics. Guardians don't exist either so I suggest saying that your subclass is your semblance, I'll explain later. I don't know if you can still use any of your supers at their full potential, but I do know you can still make grenades, triple jump, and dodge.'_

 _'Good to know. I don't think I'll be using my super any time soon anyways.'_ Aurae replies.

 _'What should we do? We're practically broke since we don't have any money or whatever they use as currency here. We can't just give them glimmer. Maybe we should just find a job.'_ V says.

 _'But I can't! I have no proof that I graduated a college or even a high school if they even have any here! No one would hire someone that isn't educated.'_ Aurae mused.

 _'Oh...and you're an exo so...that will raise questions and maybe even create hostility.'_ V replies.

 _'Fudge.'_ Aurae responded.

 _'We can...become a huntsman? And keep your helmet on of course.'_ V suggests.

 _'I am a Hunter, V! What do you mean by that?'_ He asks his ghost.

 _'Oh! I forgot to mention. Apparently, on this planet, there's these creatures called Grimm. Huntsmen and Huntresses defend people from them by killing them. They're very skilled and all of them have their auras unlocked and have semblances. This world is rather peculiar, I don't understand auras but semblances are kinda like your super! Super powered people basically.'_ V replies really fast, ranting about what they had found out recently.

"Stop stop stop!!! I can't catch up, say it again but _slower_." Aurae groans.

Suddenly, growls are heard near them. Aurae freezes, he didn't realize his invisibility ran out. Now, he's surrounded by these...werewolves? Red eyes, black, sinister, and really big. Yep, he's confused and a bit scared now.

"Oh come on, Aurae, they're not even as bad as the taken we already killed." V complains.

Aurae's hand cannon appears in his right hand and he takes aim then shoots one in the head. It immediately falls to the ground, dead, but it started dissolving?

"Quick! Try to scan them if you can." Aurae sputtered before getting pounced on by another.

He grips the handle of his knife and slides it out of its sheath, slicing at the beast's face and rolling out from underneath it, making him invisible from the dodge.

"Bring out Crimson, now." Aurae cursed. His armor still in okay shape, but had taken a few scratches. He had underestimated them.

His second favorite hand cannon, Crimson, appears in his hand and he shoots burst shots of three at each of them. They all die, but because of all the noise, more came to replace the places of the ones he killed before. He continues to headshot them, the satisfying sound of 'dings' ringing in his helmet.

"Flip you, fudge you, f—" Aurae spat as he shoots each round, not even needing to reload due to most of the shots being precision hits. He's interrupted by some girls—that looked kind of similar in terms of gear and clothes to the other girl he saw—meeting eyes with him.

Although not really, since he had his helmet on. He stops what he's saying after he sees them and was about to ask a question, but another beast crashed into him.


	3. Chapter 2: Hunter

**I'm glad some people are enjoying this story! This is my first fanfic, and seeing two reviews that say they like this warms my heart. If anyone would like to know what Aurae looks like, I could post a photo somewhere since he's based off my hunter guardian. I'll have to do that later though. These updates may be short but they appear every maybe three days. Making a longer chapter would take to long and make me update maybe weekly. Since you guys don't know, this takes place during the initiation for Beacon. Now back to the story!**

"Hurry! We have to help him!" The girl in red exclaims, pulling out her—holy crap! A compacted sniper rifle that can expand? A-and it turned into a f—king scythe?!

 _'It's like a dream come true!'_ Aurae thinks, and if he was a human or an awoken, he would be drooling. He completely forgot about the beast above him though, but another girl with blonde hair shot at it with her gauntlets. Which results in the beast getting thrown off of him.

 _'Stop thinking about your obsession over sniper rifles and focus on the fight idiot!'_ V demanded.

If Aurae could, he would be frowning right now, but he does listen to his ghost. He tightens his hold around the Crimson's grip and shoots at some more of the black demons. He quickly stands up and dusts himself off after seeing that the rest of them had run away due to fearing the power of him and the girls. Crimson transmats away as well.

 _'Could say they ran away with their tails tucked between their legs right?'_ Aurae says.

 _'You get more irritating as time passes by.'_ V huffed.

 _'Huh, I lost count of how many years we've been together.'_ Aurae wonders.

"Are you alright?" The girl wearing red asks. Aurae just realized she had silver eyes. Weird, maybe an Awoken? Or maybe some blood of an awoken and a human together? Never heard of that before. All guardians usually have no time for relationships.

"I'm fine, thanks." Aurae says curtly, sparing them of any long sort of an answer. Aurae doesn't like talking, he's surprised he's even speaking to them. He hasn't spoken in awhile until...Cayde died.

Killing Uldren didn't help much. Even obtaining Cayde's sparrow, cloak, and hand cannon couldn't help with the sorrow he felt and the burden he carried.

 _'It's all my fault.'_ Aurae thinks, hands starting to shake. And if his helmet was off, the girls would see his 'ears' drooping.

 _'It's not your fault, guardian. We must not dwell on the past, we must look forward for the future.'_ V murmurs.

He nods to what seems like himself, then shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts, which is becoming a habit.

"I've never seen armor like that around. Are you from Atlas?" The blonde girl asks.

 _'Atlas?'_ Aurae muses.

He then nods, not wanting to say anything about him being a guardian. They probably wouldn't believe him anyways.

"Are you here to attend Beacon?!" Red asks with her eyes practically showing stars.

 _'Is that...normal?'_

He'd rather not talk, so he just nods in response. Beacon's a school most likely and this would give him something to hang onto if anyone asks him of anything.

"No way, he worked like he has the experience of a Huntsman. He can't be that young. He probably is a Huntsman." The blonde one insists.

"REALLY?! OH MY OHM(I forgot how to spell this, maybe I should watch RWBY again.) CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" Ruby says, looking up at Aurae with an awestruck gaze.

Aurae raises his hands and shakes them in a no motion. His head shaking as well.

"Not a talkative person huh? What's your name by the way? I'm Yang and this is my little sister, Ruby." Yang, the blonde one, introduces herself and Red.

The yellow-eyed girl with a big black bow on top of her head, who hadn't talked until now, says, "Really? We don't even know who this guy is. We have to finish our initiation, we all haven't even found the relics yet."

Ruby frowns, "Right! You're not even supposed to be here. Only maybe a few Grimm. Who are you really? U-unless you're on a mission of course! Sorry for interrupting you if you are!"

Aurae shrugs, "My name's...Hunter. And no, I'm not on a mission." He answers lamely.

 _'Seriously, Hunter? You couldn't think of a better name?'_ V asks incredulously.

The girl in complete white—Aurae doesn't understand why she's wearing all white, that would be a huge disadvantage and she'd be instantly spotted in a fight—points at him with her sword and says with an accusing voice, "You're not from Atlas. Your armor is completely different. Are you part of the Whitefang?"

If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

He quickly shakes his head again. He needs to stop doing that.

The girl's eyes narrow, "We're taking you back to Ozpin when we're done with our initiation. You better not try to do anything stupid, or you're dead. Your aura won't be able to save you, Hunter." She says his 'name'—Hunter—with venom.

 _'That's not nice.'_ Aurae thinks with a frown, but agrees to not try to do anything.

He reluctantly follows Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang—Yang told him the rest of their names after Weiss' talk—as they try to find their 'relic'.


	4. Not A Chapter! Answer to a guest Review

Answer to guest review:

That's exactly what I was gonna do! Read my mind huh. And I'm actually planning on Ironwood meeting him and of course, killing Aurae then he comes back alive. They'll all be confused XP No more spoilers though. Ozpin will in fact get burned :)

Sorry that this is not a chapter and that I should've answered this in the next. But I wanted to answer as soon as possible. And yes, Aurae won't unlock an aura because frankly, I don't like crossovers that do that because it just makes the guardian more powerful than they already are. I'll make sure not to make him too overpowered. He's probably near the same level as a regular Huntsman/Huntress, just with futuristic stuff I guess


	5. Chapter 3: Ozpin

**Woo! An early update. Hope you guys enjoy and tell me if there's anything concerning in this fic that you don't particularly like and how I should maybe fix it. I don't want this fic to be too similar to other crossovers. I want this one to be unique, not just like any other. Also, all the episodes won't have the exact same thing happening because that's boring. Now back to the story!**

"Are we there yet?" Aurae queried.

"For the thousandth time, _NO_!" Weiss replies with irritation.

"Technically, that's not the thousandth time." Ruby corrected.

"Just shut up!" Weiss spat.

Aurae raises his hands in mock surrender and mutters, "I was just asking. Sheesh."

He remains silent for the rest of the time, occasionally messing around with his exotic sniper rifle—Borealis. He kept reloading it, changing it from void to solar to arc. Weiss became suspicious after seeing the sniper rifle and his hand cannon, Crimson, but she was always suspicious of him in the beginning.

So, he didn't really care. He's very bored, so this seemed to be the only thing that would keep him occupied. The girls did think it was weird though.

Although, he didn't get to do this before Ruby inspected it. She was literally going crazy over it, and he thought his other hunter friend, Elize, was obsessed with weapons. Looks like Ruby and Elize would become great friends.

He did not want to be in the same vicinity as them though. Dealing with one Elize was bad enough.

"Look! The relics!" Yang points out.

"When you guys said relics, I expected something different." Aurae commented.

"Well, we didn't know they were gonna be chess pieces too." Ruby added.

They each grab one piece, each of them of different color and shape. Some were similar in color. Aurae senses movement nearby, his helmet pinging danger.

"Uh...guys?" Aurae asks.

"What now?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"There's something big, and I mean _BIG_ , near—" Aurae began.

"DEATHSTALKER!!!" Ruby yells.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren appeared as well right when the big Grimm arrived.

"Oh we're all gonna die." Jaune croaked.

"Not if I can do anything about it." Ruby retorts, now racing towards it with her scythe in hand.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce everyone else to you after this—RUBY! STOP!" Yang says, but abruptly starts yelling and chasing after her sister.

Aurae stood there, dumbfounded. First, he meets a bunch of girls who are apparently huntresses in training. But seriously, who makes kids fight these... _things_? That's just, against any moral law. Whoever this Ozpin guy is, Aurae hopes he realizes what exactly he's letting these kids do. Second, what in the name of the Traveler is that _thing_?!

Ruby starts fighting whatever that thing is. Everyone else starts helping and he watches with awe. All their weapons had so many cool things. THEY COULD ALL CHANGE.

Did those daggers just change into pistols?

Jaune was lame though, he seemed to only cower behind everyone else. _Boring_. Aurae let's them do their work because Weiss obviously doesn't trust him enough to join.

Since he was thinking to himself, he didn't catch what was happening later on. Once he looks back, he sees Ruby literally slice the head off of the big bird that _used_ to be flying. And the scorpion thing got stabbed in the head by its own stinger. _Ouch_.

 _'What exactly happens on this planet. And how is this even normal?'_ Aurae thinks.

 _'Like I said, this world is peculiar.'_ V interrupts him.

Aurae almost jumps from hearing V talk and scolds, "Don't scare me like that."

"Come on! They're dead so we can head back to Beacon now," Ruby says with excitement, "did you guys see what I did. Do you think Ozpin will compliment me? Oh, I hope so. Maybe even that huntress will be proud!"

Weiss rolls her eyes, "Let's just head back. We all worked together thank you very much. It wasn't just you."

 _'What a weird bunch of kids.'_ -Aurae.

 _'I agree.'_ -V.

 _'I'm starting to regret following them.'_ -Aurae.

As they walk back, Aurae starts getting nervous. Would being from whatever Atlas is really be a good explanation? He'll need to think of a backstory really quick.

 _'Hello? You got me remember.'_ V says, offended.

 _'Oh right! Got any ideas?'_ -Aurae.

 _'Okay, this is what I got so far. You could say that you're from Atlas and wanted to go and attend Beacon like all the girls thought. Don't remove your helmet and say you have ugly scars or something and it makes you self conscious. Basically, just say you don't like people seeing your face. We don't want them finding out you're an exo. Say you learned from your dad and he died, so you decided to learn more here, and maybe even become a Hunter—I mean—Huntsman. Gosh, I'm gonna keep mixing up the two.'_ -V.

"Hello? Hunter? We're here." Yang says, and is waving her hand in front of Aurae's face.

Aurae turns his attention to her and didn't realize they already reached their destination. He looked around with interest. This place was cool, but not as cool as what the Dreaming City looks like, minus the darkness of course. It still looked beautiful though.

"Now to take you to Ozpin." Weiss states, dragging him to where ever Ozpin might be.

Yang brightens, "So yeah, we're team RWBY, Ruby, and the other four are team JNPR, Juniper."

Oh, she was talking to him the entire time? He wasn't paying attention.

 _'She just explained what they were doing in the forest and introduced everyone. The explosive girl is Nora, the quiet boy is Ren, the blonde boy with a shield and sword is Jaune, and the armored girl with a spear is Pyrrha.'_ -V.

 _'Oh.'_ -Aurae.

"Who have you brought here, Weiss?" Who Aurae assumes is Ozpin, asks.

"I don't know where he came from. Maybe you have an idea, he was in the forest with us and he definitely did not come from here," Weiss explains, "I was hoping you would know what to do with him. He claims that his name is Hunter. I don't trust him though."

Ozpin sips his drink then asks Aurae, "Are you from Atlas? If so, did Ironwood send you here?"

Mrs. Goodwitch—Ruby told Aurae about her—studied him with cold eyes. Great, another person like Weiss.

Aurae shrugs and nods his head.

Ozpin hums then asks some more, "Do you happen to be looking to attend this Academy?"

Aurae freezes, should he?

 _'It could give us a life here. I can't seem to find a way out of this.'_ -V.

Aurae hesitates, should he really trust this guy. He gives him a weird feeling. Like how he felt around the Speaker. The Speaker was strange, and Ozpin gave off the same weird feeling.

He shivered inwardly, who exactly is this guy?


	6. Character Info: Updated!

The link isn't working even if I put spaces in it. I suggest just searching up my username on Wattpad: Vango76

It has the same profile pic as the one here. Feel free to comment on this account about anything and I can reply there since notifications for me kinda suck. I don't get any notification of reviews for some reason, so I just check every few hours.

You should see one published story with the character sheets in it. Sorry for the trouble!


	7. Chapter 4: Aura

**Hope you guys like how Aurae looks. I'm gonna have to add more to his personality but I don't exactly know how to describe him. I'll edit it every now and then. I would like that people point out any mistakes by adding a review each chapter in it because I tend to pass them and not notice, which really makes me mad at myself. I also love seeing some maybe opinions. I'm fine getting some constructive criticism, so please, I allow 'hate' reviews. I'm trying to make this enjoyable for me and my readers, I don't want people reading with resentment towards something in this.**

"Yeah." Aurae answers curtly.

Ozpin's eyes seemed to stare into his soul, making Aurae feel uncomfortable.

"You don't seem to be telling the truth. You haven't even unlocked your aura yet." Ozpin insists.

 _'How'd he know?'_ -Aurae.

 _'He indeed is like the Speaker. Intelligent and weird.'_ -V.

"Allow me to unlock it for you if you decide to enroll for Beacon. Since you interrupted the initiation, you will be fighting some of the people you met to join because I don't want you doing the same thing again." Ozpin says.

 _'Shouldn't he be suspicious of us and send us to jail or something?'_ -V.

Right when V thinks that, Ozpin looks up at their helmet, "But, I want to know if we can trust eachother first. I wouldn't want you hurting any of my students. There's no records of you anywhere, where exactly did you come from? You appearing suddenly in the initiation is very suspicious."

Aurae looks back, though Ozpin couldn't really tell because of the helmet covering his gaze, "I lived at a small town no one knows about since we literally live in the middle of Grimm. I'm one of the defenders, taught by my father before he died. I moved to Atlas since I thought that there was greater opportunity there and because it wasn't as far as the other kingdoms. But I realized that I didn't like it there, although it gave me some experience. Being broke doesn't really help."

"But you have all that cool armor and weapons! How do you not have any lien?" Ruby questions.

"...These are my only possessions from my town. I'm not sure about the truth on how they're doing now, but someone told me Grimm took over there." Aurae replies, now looking downward, thinking of the bad memory.

He wasn't exactly lying, when Ghaul attacked, a lot of guardians died—due to being helpless without the light—to the hands of the Red Legion. Even if Ghaul is gone, it doesn't bring them back. He just needed to change the story a bit to be more convincing.

Ozpin sympathized with Aurae, "You're welcome to enroll if you'd like. Girls, you should leave now."

Everyone except Ruby and Weiss leave without a complaint. Ruby whined about wanting to know more and Weiss just wanted to glare at him more probably.

Before the door closed, Aurae could hear Yang whisper, "I bet he looks hot under that helmet. We should try to get it off of him."

Aurae looked at the door with a hint of fear, were they gonna chase him just to try to find out his identity? And isn't it like, impossible to remove any armor and that the ghost has to transmit it away. Aurae doesn't remember anytime he ever took off his armor. Maybe occasionally changing the exotic he was wearing but it would just transmat away and get replaced with another piece of armor.

"Are you sure we should allow Hunter in? This is dangerous! He could even be a fauna from the Whitefang or even from another kingdom to spy on us!" Goodwitch argues.

Ozpin's mouth widens into a small smile or maybe even a smirk, but too small for anyone to notice, "I do trust him, and I hope he trusts me as well. I can tell that he's not lying."

Aurae almost scoffs in front of Ozpin.

 _'Good luck with that. I didn't even trust the Speaker and I still don't. He did die though, now I'll never know his secrets.'_ -Aurae.

 _'Aurae-9! Such disrespect to the person that speaks for the Traveler is rude!'_ V replies with disappointment in Aurae and a bit of anger.

Aurae was about to reply but is interrupted by Ozpin, "So, would you like to enroll for Beacon?"

Ah, he forgot about that. Aurae confides with his ghost for a few more minutes, irritating Goodwitch with how long he's taking, then finally nods his head. This makes her more upset because he didn't even speak out his approval after all those minutes.

"Very well, hold out your hand for me, will you?" Ozpin asks.

Aurae pauses because holding out his right hand towards him. Ozpin holds it carefully with both of his hands and closes his eyes, concentrating.

Suddenly, he let go really fast and his hands are burnt. There's a flash of white where he had last placed his hands, but it disappears as soon as it had appeared. Ozpin seems shocked at the results as he caressed his hands in front of his chest and Aurae just felt lightheaded.

 _'V...I feel like my light just went out and back...I don't feel so good.'_ -Aurae.

"Ozpin?! Are you alright? I knew that we shouldn't have trusted him!" Goodwitch exclaims, about to use her semblance to attack Aurae.

Before she could though, Ozpin stops her, "No no, it wasn't his fault. For some reason, it seems that he has already unlocked his aura. I might've thought wrong... But his aura, is different. Very...it's...pure."

Goodwitch now seems confused and Aurae looks at him with shock, did he sense the light? Does he know what it is? He felt exposed, Ozpin had touched his light, somehow dragging it out of its place. He didn't like this, not only because he felt disoriented.

Goodwitch ushers Ozpin out so he could go see someone to take care of the burns, shocked that whatever the white thing was had burnt Ozpin even with his aura protecting him. She glares at Aurae one more time before leaving.

Aurae stood there, not sure about what to do. He then notices some writing on some paper on the desk Ozpin was at, in bold letters at the top read, 'For Hunter.' Did Ozpin write this while they were talking? If he was, Aurae didn't notice at all.

He grabs it and reads it, mostly skimming through it but it was basically telling him where to go, it included a map and something called a scroll next to it.

 _'A scroll? Why would they name something similar to a phone, a scroll? A scroll is literally a paper rolled up if I remember correctly.'_ -Aurae.

He picked up the scroll and clicked through things. Yep, a phone. He has never owned one before unless he owned one in his previous life, which he does not remember.

[Timeskip to after he's done messing with his new scroll]

He leaves the room, feeling like crap. He burned him, well technically, Ozpin somehow did that to himself but it was his light that did that. He felt like he should apologize next time they meet, but that would probably make them more suspicious or maybe even blame him more if they already do.

He really did feel bad though, and he hated feeling guilty. He sucks at interacting with others, apparently—according to Luke and Grace—it's not normal to demand people about what to do in return.

For example, one time Aurae accidentally broke someone's sparrow. Obviously it wasn't a huge deal since it can just be summoned again as good as new. But Aurae didn't think that, no. He stood up to the random guardian, demanded the guardian to give him something to do, then did it.

After finishing his task from the scared guardian, he said he wasn't indebt anymore and left. Luke tried to explain to the guardian that was unfortunate to suffer because of Aurae, but they blinked away before he could.

He said, and Aurae quotes, 'Damn Hunters and their stupid abilities!'

Aurae at least got a good laugh out of that, since Grace always teased him about how inferior he was because Titans can create shields and Warlocks can create helpful rifts. Dodges are useful, they can either reload your current weapon or recharge your melee ability, which in fact DOES help. Now he's just yelling at a nonexistent Grace.


	8. Chapter 5: Light

**I'm wondering about whether to add Grace and Luke back in. I miss their interactions...And which one to add first? Maybe Luke. Also, thank you for the wonderful idea! A review suggested for Aurae to mess around with those uh, green things—The Drifter carries around—when bored. I call them coins but maybe there's another name. Also, don't worry, Aurae's not leaving. To those who are curious, Aurae is pronounced like Aw-ray.**

"Wow, out of all the things I could be doing, I'm going to school. Great. Left...right...left and go all the way down the hall..." Aurae mutters to himself quietly as he reads the paper and goes to his new room. He stops in front of what might be the room.

 _'This is my room right?'_ -Aurae.

 _'I'm pretty sure, according to the paper.'_ -V.

 _'What about uniforms? Do you think it's in the room? What if I have roommates? Oh the horror!'_ -Aurae.

 _'Stop being so dramatic. Also, the paper specifically said no helmets or any type of garment covering your face. What are you gonna do about that.'_ -V.

 _'Oh sh—you right.'_ -Aurae.

He scratches the top of his helmet absentmindedly. He didn't think about that. He'll have to make do. He forgot to tell Ozpin about, 'oh, my face is really ugly' but it seems he'll have to do something else. He also has to practically cover his entire body, he doesn't want people questions robotic arms and legs after all.

 _'Or...you could just leave your armor on and not follow the rules. You could tell him that if you can't wear your armor, you'll leave.'_ -V.

 _'Right...'_ -Aurae.

This felt like disobeying the Vanguard again. Felt familiar, like when he went to the Warmind even though Zavala disapproved. His mood lightened up a bit, thinking fondly of his old memories. Then he remembers.

 _'Shoot! I completely forgot! We still have to find Grace and Luke! They could be anywhere!'_ -Aurae.

 _'They might not even be on this planet.'_ -V.

 _'For all we know, we could even be in a different dimension. What if they ended up somewhere else? I wouldn't know what to do without them! Grace is probably the only one that can find out how to get back. What're we gonna do?'_ Aurae thinks and paces back and forth in front of the room he still hadn't went into yet.

V is silent for a moment, Aurae doesn't know what they're thinking, but he could tell they were worried from the tone of their voice.

 _'I still don't trust this Ozpin guy, Aurae. Maybe we should leave, after what had happened.'_ -V.

 _'So...we sneak out? Also, why?'_ -Aurae.

 _'There's multiple cameras around. I'm pretty sure you're being watched everywhere you go.'_ -V.

 _'Stalker-much?'_ -Aurae.

 _'In the news, there's been reports of criminals. You could become a vigilante instead. Like in those old comics we found at that broken down comic store!'_ -V.

 _'Now you want me to be a super hero? After you wanted me to enroll for Beacon?'_ -Aurae.

 _'Actually, it's because I eavesdropped. I overheard a conversation between Ozpin, Goodwitch, and someone else that goes by the name Ironwood. They want you here to keep an eye on you. I'll say, they did a great job with acting. I didn't suspect a thing before.'_ -V.

 _'What?!'_ -Aurae.

He stares down at his scroll, he couldn't trust anyone here. He might as well leave and change his armor, never to be seen around here again. This scroll could even have a camera or tracker! Well...maybe not a camera. He doesn't know how advanced their technology is yet.

 _'Pfft, a camera in this thing?'_ -Aurae.

 _'Could be more likely than you think.'_ -V.

 _'Ahah...very reassuring.'_ -Aurae.

 _'But...we could give false information. I have a feeling they were watching us when we arrived in the forest too. They might've saw what you did to the Grimm and are interested but scared.'_ -V.

 _'So stay in this school and pretend to be a weakling and no problem to them?'_ -Aurae.

 _'Yes, that's the best we can do. You might as well create an identity here, so when we leave, we have an identification.'_ -V.

 _'I don't understand your logic at all, but alrighty!'_ -Aurae.

Aurae holds out his scroll in front of his door like the paper said to, and it unlocks. He grabs the handle, then opens it.

Surprisingly, it is empty. He walks in silently and snoops around. Seemed like what someone would call a hotel room. He opened some drawers to check what's inside and looked at the bed. Didn't Yang tell him that teams shared one room together? Which means four beds. This one only had one bed.

He shrugs then continues to inspect the room. Seemed normal other than the two cameras that V found.

 _'What if I was changing like a normal person would, yeesh. There's something called privacy.'_ -Aurae.

 _'I can turn them off if you'd like. Or I can try to hack them so they can't see you doing whatever.'_ -V.

 _'Nah, just leave it. They will question me for not eating or sleeping though. I can just lay in bed for 10 hours sureee.'_ -Aurae.

That would be really boring, is there a way for Exos to maybe shutdown then turn back on?

 _'I've never heard of that happening, so no.'_ -V.

Aurae stares at the bed, what to do?

Then, a flash of light in the shape of handprints where Ozpin had touched appeared again. This time, it is swirling around. Aurae is surprised and swats at it, "Back in my body! Shoo!"

V was about to laugh at Aurae, but he collapses, gasping and coughing. Which sounds like walkie-talkie sounds kinda, since he's an Exo.

 _'Aurae! What's happening?'_ V says with lots of worry, starting to panic. They appear and float around Aurae, forgetting about the cameras. Their shell moving and rotating as they moved.

The light swirls around and suddenly dispersed, dissolving into thin air. Aurae laid there, shaking slightly.

"M-...my light." Aurae manages to croak out. He felt weak and vulnerable, very vulnerable. Like how he felt in front of Ghaul. He freezes, and starts silently sobbing.

"No no no! Not my light again. Please no..." Aurae continues with a broken voice, fists clenched and unclenched. He started having flashbacks to when he had been kicked, remembering the fall. All those dead bodies, all those stupid Cabal.

He growls, sounding like a grinder, "V, we have to find our way back. W-we must've l-lost contact to the Travele—" He passes out, more like shuts down, something he never experienced before.


	9. Chapter 6: Finding The Path(Part 1)

**I can't think of any names for Luke's ghost, so I decided to have a voting session. You can also suggest names! I would like you guys to comment on my Wattpad (Vango76) though, because I don't want my reviews to be full of this. Here's some names I thought of so far, they're pretty random: Crux, Behemoth(because why not), Naught, Rime, Templar, Zealot, Judge, Daemon, Brett, Jo, and Val. Remember, feel free to suggest names! This chapter is pretty long so it'll be divided into parts, wanted to post at least something instead of late.**

Aurae 'wakes up' and looks up at his worried Ghost. He's currently laying on a bed somewhere that looked like a nurse's office.

 _'Aurae? Are you alright? I notified the closest person I could find. They've seen me and I feel like we're gonna earn a lot of questions after what happened two days ago.'_ -V.

 _'Two days—'_ -Aurae.

 _'YES, and your light is gone. Vanished. Poof! I'm somehow still functioning unlike how I fell because of Ghaul...But you, you're not doing well at all.'_ -V.

Aurae groans, "I feel like I got hit in the head by the Taken King."

A familiar face appears and starts speaking really fast, "Oh my gosh! You're alive! Are you alright? What happened? There was this weird floating thing that called themselves a ghost and called me over. They said that you're dying? Also, what's a Taken King?"

 _'You told Ruby? Out of everyone you could've gotten?!'_ -Aurae.

 _'...She was the closest one.'_ -V.

Aurae felt around for his armor and sighed in relief, his armor is still there. He sits up and replies, "I'm fine." But his voice comes out like static, but still coherent.

"Ooo, so you have a microphone in that ol' helmet of yours?" Ruby asks.

Aurae just nods and then laid back down. He needs to go find Ozpin, it might just be his fault.

 _'Ozpin isn't entirely at fault here. The Traveler is too far, not even in this galaxy. Him provoking your light to come out probably made it...go away. It probably shortened the delay of you losing your light. I was wondering why I couldn't sense your super. It was the remainder of your light most likely. Since the Traveler is nowhere, I don't know what to do, Aurae. I'm sorry.'_ -V.

Aurae lays back down and wallows in his self pity. What is he supposed to do now? Grace or even Luke wouldn't be laying here doing nothing right? He had to find a way to get his light back, or he's sure he won't be able to live in this world.

Ruby frowns, "Hey! Hunter! Are you gonna say anything after waking up from a coma?"

"Yeah, I can totally talk with a hurting throat." Aurae replies with sarcasm.

Ruby stops frowning, "Oh I'm so sorry. Are you at least not dying?"

Aurae shrugs, he didn't die last time he lost his light, he doesn't think he will now.

 _'Aurae...we could look around for any sort of source of Light. Remember how we got your new super? On Io. I've heard of guardians getting another new subclass by going to the Blind Well. So maybe, just maybe, there's somewhere on this planet where we could find one of those trees or a seed of light.'_ -V.

 _'There's little to no chance of getting my light back, V. What are the chances of light being on this planet where the Traveler isn't nearby?!'_ -Aurae.

Ruby continues to stare at Hunter, confused. He was just gesturing with his hands, as if he was speaking to someone. Oh wait, could it be his ghost?

"Are you talking to your ghost?" Ruby asks innocently, making Aurae almost jump out of his own body, but instead, falls off the bed he was laying on.

V hums in amusement, 'You need to stop acting spaced out when you're talking to me.'

 _'Hey! I wasn't paying attention alright!'_ Aurae makes an excuse and stands up with some struggle, because he landed in some equipment.

"Ouch, you okay?" Ruby asks once again.

Aurae glares at her through his helmet then stalks off. He needs to get out of here before he becomes insane. Well, maybe not insane, but he might just blow up this place.

"Wait up!" Ruby says though pants as she tries to catch up to the upset Exo.

Once she finally catches up—had to use her semblance—Aurae turns around and looks at her, "Leave me alone."

"But I thought you needed help—"

"I said leave. Me. Alone." He grits his metal lips, this girl...

He walks away faster, trying to find an exit to this building. He had to get on his sparrow, drive with no objective in mind, and maybe find his light. Sounds like a plan.

 _'Aurae, you have people here who can help you. Please, don't just head off and maybe die. I can't bare you dying and not being able to resurrect you.'_ -V.

"I won't die, I promise." Aurae responds.

He's still a trained guardian even without light, he can do this. Well, he thinks he can. He just hopes he isn't going after something that doesn't exist. He got his light back once, how hard could it be to get it back again?

 **[Time Skip to when he reaches the place in the forest he appeared at]**

When he reached the forest, he transmatted his current armor away and replaced them with his full season 4 Gambit armor set. Looked like a true Hunter in the woods and it'll make him unrecognizable.

"We could find clues here, if I ended up here, maybe Luke and Grace are nearby. I didn't get time to look around because of those girls..." Aurae says to V, looking around for anything.

He notices a few broken trees after wandering for a bit. Some of them had imprints of what seemed to be a figure. Could it be Luke?

 _'So Luke might've been the cause to all these imprints. It does seem like he crashed into a bunch of trees...'_ -V.

 _'A very rough landing compared to mine.'_ -Aurae.

 _'Indeed. We have to make sure it's Luke.'_ -V.

 _'Who else would crash into a bunch of trees and survive?'_ -Aurae.

 _'True...'_ -V.

 _'Try scanning around. There might be some clues to where they—who's most probably Luke—went.'_ -Aurae.

"Wait! I sense [Insert Luke's Ghost name] presence! Trying to contact them now. Luke! Are you there? Please respond, Aurae and I are in the forest we landed in. Maybe you're near us." V begged.

Some static is heard between them, and then there's a reply, "Thank goodne—! Luke is losin— his light slowly, I h-hope you * _static_ * better luck?" It was full of stutters and missing words though, but at least they're talking to each other.

"We're fine, but Aurae lost his light already due to some circumstances. Where are you?" V questions.

"We're..." A long pause before there's an actual answer, "* _static_ * Atlas. One of the k-kingdoms on Rem—"

Aurae stood there with confusion, "What do you mean? Atlas is not even close to where we are. V, I thought you said they're nearby?"

"It seems that I've sensed their presence here, now they've moved after the two days we missed." V speaks their thoughts out loud.

"Crap, do you know the way there?" Aurae asks V.

"Yeah, I do, but apparently they're more hostile than Vale. How'd you get in there Luke? With your armor and everything." V wonders.

Luke can finally be heard in the other side, but all they hear is a groan.

"We're...currently trapped in a cell." Luke's ghost finally gives in.

"WHAT?!" Aurae exclaims.

"We've been chased by some of the 'officers' here. Since Luke is losing his light, we got caught today. You didn't know? He's all over the news apparently," Luke's ghost admits, voice more clear now, "Luke told me to leave him and go find you guys, I got better connection now that I left. I'm worried for him though."


	10. Chapter 6: Finding Your Path(Part2)

"YOU WHAT?!" Aurae fumed, hands thrown up in the air.

"I have no choice Aurae! If I hadn't left him, I won't be able to talk to you guys at all. Got any plans to get him out?" [Luke's Ghost Name] continued.

"We don't even know where exactly you guys are, I'll start heading there now. What do they want with Luke anyways?" Aurae asks.

"I'm not completely sure, but they think Luke's an enemy. They'll probably try to interrogate him." Luke's ghost recalled.

"How are we gonna get him out then? I don't have my light, I'm practically useless!" Aurae says, "Remember, they have all these weapons that can change and stuff. They also have aura and semblances, we're at a huge disadvantage."

 _'We...have weapons. We could use—'_ -V.

 _'We are NOT using Malfeasance!'_ -Aurae.

 _'It could be our only chance against them, be prepared to use it in the future.'_ -V.

 _'Just because I earned it doesn't mean I want to use it. It's dark, I feel...like it's going to turn me into a Taken when I hold it. It gives me the creeps.'_ -Aurae.

Aurae recalls the moment he got the quest, at first he was excited, since like 'WOO EXOTIC!'. But then, when he received it, he felt dread. He hadn't touched it since. His Whisper was just a gift from a friend, he never really wanted that weapon either.

 _'If our other weapons can't be strong enough to them, or they'll kill them actually—which we don't want. We don't want any deaths on your hands.'_ -V.

 _'Then why are your suggesting to use Malfeasance?'_ -Aurae.

 _'I feel like we'll need it in the future. We don't have light anymore, I've heard of guardians using Malfeasance, the Whisper, and other weapons to become powerful! We can use it or the other weapons as a last resort.'_ -V.

 _'Let's hope we won't have to use any of them...'_ -Aurae.

 _'We're also running low on kinetic ammo since we used a lot of it on the Grimm earlier.'_ -V.

 **[A/N: I know this shouldn't happen since they're nowhere near the Traveler, but I wanted to at least reference the Festival of the Lost once]**

V beeps for a second and says, "Festival of the Lost started. And we're not there!"

Aurae freezes, "NO! I wanted to be there. I really want those emotes, masks, and ghost shells! DAMMIT! The Colonel mask...Man, I wanted to troll people with it in Gambit."

V ' _sighs_ ', "We can't go back you know. We can't transmat any of our ships. They're too big too transmat from far away. This planet hasn't even made a ship able to go outer space. We only have two sparrows with us unfortunately."

Luke's Ghost chuckles, "Luke had the same reaction as you."

Aurae gets back on his current sparrow, Ravager's Ride, and starts heading towards the direction of Atlas.

"How exactly are we getting into Atlas?" Aurae asks V.

"I'm planning on hacking into their systems and creating a fake identity for you. From Atlas, you'll be known as a Huntsman," V explains, "I'm not sure about your name though. Try to make one up that's better than the name 'Hunter'."

"Um...does a nickname work? Surely Huntsmen have fake names to keep their identities hidden." Aurae remarked.

"Then what alias do you have in mind?" V questions.

"Er...let me think about it and I'll just say it once we get there." Aurae disclosed.

"Fine, better think of one quick. One that's _good_." V mutters.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Aurae answered.

They reach their destination after a couple of hours. It's almost morning according to V, since there's no sun to look at. Which means another day had past while they drove.

"Are you sure it's okay to go in?" Aurae says nervously.

"For the fifth time, _yes_! It's night so you should be fine, just go!" V complains.

Aurae, now wearing his usual armor but with a black shader, walks towards Atlas. He sees multiple soldiers and robots walking around.

 _'Can I somehow knock one of them out and take their armor?'_ -Aurae.

 _'Maybe, be cautious though. They're always together, so you'll need to somehow lure one away or get one without the others noticing.'_ -V.

 _'Can do.'_ -Aurae.

He's now crouched on a building in the darkness. He already missed the gold that came with the Midnight Talons shader, but he had to remain hidden. It's night so the color is perfect to use to blend into his surroundings.

He slowly, but surely, makes his way towards two soldiers guarding an entrance. V has already hacked the cameras, so all he had to do was knock them both out.

Aurae is glad that he figured out how to weaponize emotes. Ever since guardians started dabbing with the chicken(which was horrendous and terrifying to see), he figured out that emotes could, in fact, hurt people. Given enough thought of course.

He uses the Home Run emote then smacks the soldier on the right in the head with the baseball bat. The left one spots him and raises his gun to shoot him, but before he could fire at the intruder, he gets smacked in the face as well.

"First time using my supposed method and it works!" Aurae states proudly, albeit quietly. The baseball bat disappears after a few seconds, leaving no trace of it ever being there.

He grabs one of the guards and starts dragging him towards an alley.

 _'So...how exactly do I take off my armor and their armor?'_ -Aurae.

 _'I'll simply transmat their armor into your inventory then replace your current armor. Their helmet doesn't completely cover your face though, so I suggest getting something to cover the rest.'_ -V.

 _'Don't they have robots for soldiers too? They'll probably think I'm one of them.'_ -Aurae.

 _'We can never be too cautious. I'm worried that they'll notice you're not like the other robots.'_ -V.

 _'Fine...you're right.'_ -Aurae.

V scans the unconscious figure and the armor disappears, leaving only some black clothes behind. After that, Aurae's armor disappears and is instantly replaced by the armor from the Atlas soldier.

Aurae checks the power of the armor and says between fits of laughter, "A-are you kidding me? Their armor is—like—power 250?!"

His armor is power 600 or at least somewhere around 300-600 since he can't infuse all of them to a high power level with limited resources. He hates how hard it is to get Masterwork Cores. He's also really sad because he can't get most of his armor or weapons since they're in the vault, which he can't go to anymore.

 _'This world is behind on technological stuff and armor. But they do have cool weapons.'_ -V.

 _'True, do you think we can buy something like what Ruby has? Or maybe even a hand cannon that can turn into a sniper rifle!'_ -Aurae.

 _'From what I can tell, their weapons are a combination with a melee weapon and a long range weapon.'_ -V.

 _'Then I'll get a cool sword and a sniper rifle.'_ -Aurae.

 _'We still don't have any money.'_ -V.

 _'I...can earn some!'_ -Aurae.

 _'How exactly?'_ -V.

 _'You said I'm known as a Huntsman once you hack their systems, right?'_ -Aurae.

 _'Yeah...'_ -V.

 _'Well, I could go kill Grimm or whatever they do to earn money.'_ -Aurae.

 _'Uh...how exactly are you gonna get hired? Remember, we need to find wherever they put their info first so I can hack into their systems. I also don't want you fighting anything without light.'_ -V.

 _'Gah! This is gonna be so boring. It's only a stealth mission.'_ -Aurae.

 _'At least you won't die, alright?'_ -V.

Aurae sighs, this is gonna be worst than he thought.

 _'So...we're gonna free Luke. How exactly?'_ -Aurae.

 _'You can sneak into the place where Luke is being held, his Ghost will lead us to him, and break him out. Quietly.'_ -V.

 _'There's multiple soldiers there though!'_ -Aurae.

 _'Exactly, you're dressed as one so you should be fine.'_ -V.

Aurae was about it facepalm himself, "Gosh, I am stupid. Let's go then!"


	11. Extra 1

**I've been playing a lot of Destiny 2 lately, trying to get my Hunter stronger so I can actually do stuff I'm missing out on because of my low light level. So, I've been...not writing. So, I'm planning on maybe starting the next chapter today? Depends. But have this while you guys are waiting :)**

~Relationships with other Characters~

Cayde-6: Ever since Aurae met Cayde, he's been stuck to him like a child to a parent. Whenever he gets praised by Cayde, he practically preens. Cayde, however, didn't like how Aurae always got himself into dangerous situations and tries to lure him away with patrols or something else to do. Aurae happily does them, but they don't stop him from trying to go head-first against literally all their enemies alone. Aurae's been depressed since Cayde died, he regrets not talking to Cayde earlier and he still carries the guilt.

Ikora: Aurae finds her extremely boring, but he does acknowledge how smart and wise she is. He hates being near her because she usually lectured him about how reckless he's being, but she's also proud that he avenged Cayde. They both had one thing in mind, to avenge Cayde. They bonded because of this, but Aurae still didn't really like her.

Zavala: Absolutely obnoxious. Aurae doesn't believe in Zavala, he only goes to him for missions or if he's called for. He knows Zavala is doing what he believes is best, but he hated how Zavala didn't want to follow through with Aurae about killing Uldren.

Lord Shaxx: Incredible! Although he's really loud, Aurae loves Shaxx for the armor and weapons he gets from the Crucible. But their relationship is pretty unsteady now that Aurae does a lot of Gambit and hanged out with the Drifter, who Shaxx disliked.

Hawthorne: She did joke about him being powerless without his light, but that just made things fun. She taught him a few tricks/tips after he lost his light. For example, how to not die. He kept forgetting he couldn't get revived which was a huge problem. She helped him stay on his feet when he was in despair.

The Drifter: Best friends, though Aurae is suspicious of the guy's past. He doesn't trust him fully but doesn't show it. He does love Gambit, so they got along well.

Xûr: Aurae absolutely loves the guy although he's weird. He's gotten a bunch of exotics from him and always was his first customer, because Aurae somehow knew wherever he would appear next.

Ana Bray: They act like siblings with each other. Ana would always pokes fun at him and scolds him for letting things that she needs destroyed.

Asher Mir: Aurae thinks he's crazy but his plans did, in fact, work. And he's admittedly kinda smart.

Devrim Kay: Shared a cup of tea once Aurae found some luckily. Aurae would sometimes hang out with him when he had time to talk to him and chill.

Brother Vance: He's obsessed over Osiris, but he is kinda helpful.

Sloane: Just a business relationship. Aurae still blames himself for letting the fireteam in Savathun's Song die.

Failsafe: Aurae thinks they're hilarious. He always 'grins' whenever he hears them. [Bonus: V...not so much. V dislikes Failsafe but admits that they were helpful and has a sad backstory.]

Petra Venj: Aurae respects her a lot, they did go to take down Uldren together. But Aurae does complain that she didn't help him take down the eye thingy.

Spider: Aurae thinks he's creepy but he does have the goods he needs. He reluctantly does Spider's bounties or missions just for the loot.

Banshee-44: Aurae appreciates him for being able to use the gunsmith materials he gets from dismantling the things he doesn't need. He also thanks Banshee everyday he sees him for being able to fix the Ace of Spades for him.

Amanda Holliday: They're both dorks when it comes to technology. Whenever Aurae finds something that's interesting or maybe a new ship or sparrow, he always goes to see her.

Bonus Characters!

Grace: They support each other and work really well together on missions and etc. They first met each other after they recently got resurrected. They, by chance, appeared near each other after their ghosts revived them and had been stuck together since then.

Luke: They don't really get along well because Luke is practically the opposite of Aurae, but they still stuck to each other. Grace keeps the fireteam in check. They met eachother at the Last City once Aurae and Grace headed back with their ghosts. They have fights often but if never went further than verbal accusations and insults.

Ruby: Aurae hates her of course. But he can't exactly do anything to her because she's not an enemy.

Yang: A bit scared of her, doesn't like her intimidating presence. She looked and acted like a Titan.

Blake: Neutral. He doesn't really know what to make out of her.

Weiss: Despises her. She's like a egotistical Warlock in his opinion.

Nora: Weird, little, explosive girl. She'd create a disaster at the Traveller if she was there.

Jaune: He thinks of him as a Kinderguardian, has no idea what he's doing. Aurae will try to teach him a few things.

Pyrrha: Aurae respects her, she has a presence that practically screams that she's stronger and smarter than everyone around her.

Ren: They're similar and Aurae hopes to maybe become friends with him.

Goodwitch: Hates her, she doesn't like how her semblance will in fact beat him if he's not careful. She's intimidating without light, but if he ever gets it back, he's definitely gonna teach her a lesson.

Ozpin: Doesn't like him but also doesn't hate him. He's like the Speaker, which Aurae dislikes.


	12. Chapter 7: Escape

Aurae sneaks into the place Luke's being held once he put on a black cloth to cover his face that the helmet didn't cover and found Luke's Ghost. His Ghost sighs in relief when they see Aurae.

"Thank the Traveler you guys are here! They're about to interrogate him!" His Ghost says with worry.

"Well, we better hurry up then!" Aurae says and starts running with the two ghosts behind him, invisible of course.

Other soldiers see him running and are confused, but then they assume he's running late to something and some even chuckle.

Aurae sees Luke getting dragged away through a hallway. He struggled weakly against his restraints and looked extremely tired.

 _'W-what happened to him?!'_ -Aurae.

 _'Now is not a good time for questions!'_ -V.

 _'What am I supposed to do?!'_ -Aurae.

 _'Beat them up!'_ -V.

Aurae, if he could, would've gulped. There's two soldiers taking Luke to an interrogation room, and they're more strong and prepared looking than the other two soldiers he knocked out. They seem to be laughing at Luke's struggle and Aurae hated that.

He doesn't exactly know how strong they are, but he's still worried about his own safety and Luke's safety without light.

 _'Welp, time to head in without a plan!'_ -Aurae.

There's no other soldiers around thankfully, probably because this was reserved for prisoners and these two soldiers only. But if he causes too much noise, the others might hear him. He's not gonna dwell on that because he needs to save his teammate now.

He takes out Borealis, and without thinking, he headshots both of the soldiers. They drop dead and he runs towards his friend.

 _'Aurae...you do realize you killed two innocent humans.'_ -V.

 _'They're not innocent! Well...I think they're not innocent. And...I forgot that they're not like us and can't be revived. Too used to killing guardians in the Crucible and Gambit. Oops.'_ -Aurae.

 _'You'll be labeled as a criminal in this place now!'_ -V.

 _'Er...let's think about that later.'_ -Aurae.

He puts away his sniper rifle then places Luke's left arm around his neck to help him up after he fell from the soldiers' grips.

Luke coughs then smiles behind his helmet's visor, "T-thanks, Aurae. Where's...Grace?"

"Haven't found her yet unfortunately. Let's focus on getting out of here first." Aurae replies.

Aurae let's go of Luke for a few seconds and Luke leans against the wall with a confused look on his face, "What're you doing Aurae?!"

Aurae pulls out one of his rocket launchers and blows up a hole that leads to the outside. Then he runs—well, more like walks as fast as he can with a limping Luke using him like a crutch—out. Luke is stunned by Aurae's course of action, but doesn't have any time to think about it as Aurae drags him away.

"What do you think you're doing? We're gonna get caught with all the loud commotion you're making!" Luke exclaims.

Aurae just shrugs and heads over to where the second soldier he knocked out was, "Hurry up and put on his armor. I didn't want to run the other way down or the soldiers will catch us. I'd rather be noticed outside the building instead of inside where we can easily get caught in closed spaces.

Luke nods his head, "True, I guess."

Luke's ghost scans the armor then transmat them to replace the armor Luke was wearing seconds ago.

"Alright, we're gonna head out of here and go to this school thingy I joined. Hopefully Ozpin won't be too suspicious." Aurae states.

"Who's Ozpin?" Luke asks.

"Principle of said school." Aurae mutters then starts walking away with a slightly less injured Luke following him. Luke's ghost was able to heal most of his injuries, so he's alright other then a few bruises.

"What'd they do to you by the way?" Aurae questions.

Luke glares at no one in particular, "They were chasing me everywhere I went. When I lost my light, I was vulnerable. So they took the chance to capture me while I was unconscious. Those bastards... After I woke up, I was cuffed to a chair and couldn't get out. They decided torturing me was fun, tried to get information out of me."

Aurae frowns, "We'll get them back for this, don't worry. Once we find Grace and maybe even our light, we can make them suffer."

Luke shakes his head, "I would capture someone I didn't know anything about too. It doesn't matter anymore, at least you got me out."

As they walk out of the kingdom, multiple soldiers are running around, looking for the escaped prisoner. Aurae and Luke tried to look less suspicious while also trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Come on, if you crashed nearby me, maybe Grace was nearby too. I didn't see any clues around that she was nearby, but that's how Grace is. Do you think she went to one of the kingdoms to find out about things?" Aurae wonders.

"Probably, unless she ended up somewhere else. Since we ended up at the same place though, there's a high probability that she did too." Luke replies.

"We'll worry about her later, I'm sure she's doing fine because I haven't seen any News reports about her yet unlike someone I know." Aurae quipped.

"Hey! I was vulnerable okay! You're lucky you ended up somewhere better." Luke complains.

"Not really, this world is really weird. You'll get what I mean once you see what exactly happens around here and know what's considered normal." Aurae responds.

"Can't wait!" Luke says with excitement. Aurae just sighs in defeat, Luke was too curious and innocent for his own good. He obviously didn't understand Aurae's misgivings about this planet.

Once they're back in the forest, they summon their sparrows and drive to Vale. Luckily, another day didn't pass so Aurae thinks he didn't miss much. Ozpin will probably question him so he'll have to think of an excuse quickly.

Then Aurae remembers something, "Did you hack into their systems while I got Luke out, V?"

 _'I did geez, I made an ID card for you. Since you didn't think of a name fast enough, your alias is _.'_ -V.

 **[Oof, haven't thought of a good name yet. Suggestions?]**

 _'Not bad. Still wanted to name myself though.'_ -Aurae.

 _'Too late for that.'_ -V.

He quickly checks his inventory to look at the ID. He likes it, but the description kinda sucked. Aurae applies the Midnight Talons shader to his armor and puts them on. He tells Luke to put on his most normal-looking armor with a decent shader on.

 **[Time skip to when they're almost back to Vale but still in the forest]**

Abruptly, a voice is heard only by Luke and Aurae, "Guardians..."

Aurae turns around to look for the source of the voice, but sees nothing, "Uh...Luke? Isn't that the same voice we heard when we got our new subclass from those trees?"

"You mean the Traveler?" Luke comments.

"Yeah...could this be a lead for getting our light back?" Aurae asks.

"Maybe..." Luke beamed.

They wander around to search for said trees, and come across one. This time though, it looked more dark than usual.

"Guardians...I have managed to get my light to you guys. It is not the end yet, but here begins a new start. Your destiny...has been changed." The voice says, barely audible and just below a whisper.

Aurae stands there, stunned. He knew the Traveler chose them specifically for saving humanity, but this was insane. The Traveler meant for them to come here? But why?

Somehow, the dark tree manages to extract some light from itself and spread it out towards Aurae and Luke. A little of it disperses to go to the next guardian that's still lost.

Aurae feels way better now and was about to say something, but is interrupted by the voice, "You both now have new abilities. I trust that you'll use it for good. Both of you and your other friend will go through a harsh path. Farewell and choose your decisions wisely."

The tree disappears, leaving both of the guardians dumbfounded.

"We both saw and heard that, right?" Luke asks.

"Yep..." Aurae answers.

"Also, new abilities? I thought everyone had only two subclasses. Except you of course, you have four." Luke reflected.

"Well...we can try them out later. I don't want to be caught by anyone when using it," Aurae pauses after realizing something, "actually, we can try them out now. People will just think they're our semblances."

"Our what now?" Luke queried.

"Semblances are abilities almost everyone unlocks on this planet. They only have one though, so I advise that you guys only use one of your subclasses around people so they won't question us having more than that." V supplies helpfully.

Aurae checks his stats to see his new abilities. He notices that he got some new subclasses. He previously had four including Arcstrider, Gunslinger, Nightstalker, and Blade Barrage. Now he also has he other two: Spectral Blades and Whirlwind Guard. Which is amazing to say the least.

"OH MY TRAVELER. This. is. AMAZING!" Luke practically shouts out and is getting giddy. He only had two, but getting the rest was like a wish come true. He used to only have Striker and Thundercrash. Now he also has the rest. The only bummer is that you can only use the one equipped.

When you change your subclass, you have to wait for your super energy and abilities to load again. This makes things more fair so guardians don't instantly change to any subclass and use it. Guardians would be very powerful if that could happen.

Since there's no orbs of light from what Aurae could tell from killing Grimm. They'll have to wait even longer for their super energy to charge.

This seriously sucked but at least they got new subclasses and their light back. Maybe they'll even find Grace soon.


	13. Chapter 8: School

"You have a friend that you want to apply here?" Ozpin asks.

"Yeah...if he's allowed to." Aurae replies.

"Who exactly is this friend of yours?" Ozpin questions.

"He's like me, and like I said, he's my friend. Don't worry, he won't cause any trouble. He's just an idiot sometimes." Aurae explains.

"Very well, you also have to explain why you were gone. You were gone the entire night before. What exactly were you doing?" Ozpin narrows his eyes.

"I was trying to find...Landon! My friend, he got stuck in the forest with some Grimm and I decided to help him out." Aurae says quickly.

Ozpin looks at him with a unsure look but says, "Alright, but no more leaving without permission, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Aurae states, then was about to leave the room.

"One more thing," Aurae freezes, "you can move to a different room with your friend and form a team. You can't do everything solo." Ozpin concludes.

Aurae just nods, then leaves the dreaded room. He sighs in relief then looks at Luke, "Okay, from now on you're known as Landon. I'm Hunter here so don't say anything other than that as my name, got it? We're just from a small town that's probably destroyed by Grimm and went here to learn, nothing else."

Luke laughs, "Hunter? Well, I guess Landon is okay. But seriously, I know you suck at naming things, but this is just bad."

Aurae rolls his eyes and huffs, "Shut up. Let's head to our new room. Our first class starts in 30 minutes I believe. The professor's name is Port I think."

He heads over to his newly assigned room since he didn't need to go back to the one he used to own, because he didn't put anything in it. Luke followed closely behind, looking around curiously as they walked.

Aurae opens the door with his scroll, now that he thinks about it, he needs to ask Ozpin about getting a scroll for Luke later. The room had four beds like usual for four teammates. They're only two people though, so he might as well get rid of one bed for more space. Having four beds in one room makes it cramped. The third bed will hopefully be for Grace if they ever find her.

"Luke...what exactly does the Traveler want us to do?" Aurae asks.

"I have no idea. My best guess is to punch everything bad here." Luke shrugs.

"Seriously? There has to be more meaning than just killing all the bad guys here." Aurae snapped.

"Uh...change their fate?" Luke guessed.

"Alright? Guess we'll find out in our so called 'changed destiny'" Aurae grumbles.

Aurae checks the time on his scroll and if he wasn't an exo, his eyes would widen, "Crap! Our class is gonna start soon. We gotta go!"

Luke quickly tells their ghosts to use the map Aurae received earlier to pinpoint the directions in their helmets so they can run there with no problem getting lost. Then, he grabs Aurae by his right hand and rushes towards their first class.

They're already halfway towards the classroom and Aurae shouts, "Slowdown! You're gonna break the door at this rate! Don't you dare shoulder charge your way in! I swear if you do—"

The warning and threat was too late, because Luke Titan-skated the rest of the way there and crashed through the door. Aurae gets thrown and crashed in front of some girls and says, "Traveler damn it, Lu—Landon."

Class started just in time. They arrived there at the last second, but now the students were staring at them with amusement, disgust, awe and confusion. The teacher didn't seem pleased at all.

"What were you guys thinking? Barging into the classroom? And why are you guys wearing helmets? Your faces should be visible at all times." Professor Port asks with a stern look on his face.

Luke scratches the back of his neck with his hand and nervously laughs, "Um...we were gonna be late, so I..."

"We can and we will wear our helmets. I don't want anyone seeing," Aurae gestures towards his face with his right hand, "this... We can leave if you'd like."

Aurae stands up and notices that he left a dent in the wall. He glares at Luke then sits at an empty seat in the back. Luke explains quietly to the teacher and somehow makes the situation seem less worst than it was and heads back to sit next to Aurae.

 **[Timeskip]**

The class is very boring. Actually? That's an understatement, Aurae really wanted to kill himself. The teacher kept ranting about stories of himself in the past and Aurae would rather get lectured by Ikora instead of being there. As he waited with boredom, he drummed his fingers against the top of his desk.

Aurae still doesn't get how Luke made the situation less worst, but Luke did take off his helmet and said something to the professor about his face. Aurae called him an idiot for revealing his identity, but what's done can't be reversed. At least Aurae could keep his on, Luke's a human so he should be fine.

Aurae looks over at Luke and whispers, "This is really boring, want to play a game?"

Luke nods really fast after getting out of his sleepy haze.

"Remember that game I taught you a few years ago?" Aurae asks quietly.

Luke thinks then nods again to confirm that he did.

"Alright, we're gonna play that since our other made up games are too messy and loud for this tiny classroom." Aurae states.

Aurae let's a little light out of his fingertips, then he traces a shape on Luke's back. Luke turns around before he started doing that then turns back to Aurae, saying, "A Vandal?"

Aurae smiles, "Yeah, can't believe you still remember the way I draw them."

Luke shrugs, "Those were pretty fun. Haven't played it in a while though."

Ruby sees what they're doing and is now curious, trying to peek over the other students to see what they're doing. Weiss notices as well and is now glaring at them.

Aurae chuckles, the professor hasn't noticed yet so he keeps on drawing with his fingers on Luke's armored back with his light. Luke taps his finger on his chin in deep thought then asks, "Is it one of the Barons?"

Aurae hums in reply, indicating a yes. Luke then asks again, "The Sniper guy? I don't remember their names...You're the one that killed them all, I don't know anything, Au—Hunter."

"Good enough answer. I remember sniping him..." Aurae spaces out, thinking about all the Barons he had killed. Killing Uldren...

He shakes his head to try to get rid of his thoughts, best not dwell on the past. The Queen is still pissed at him for putting her people in a loop of a curse. He didn't know killing Riven would do that alright? And technically she told them to kill Riven.

By the time class ended, Aurae had traced all the Barons, Cabal, and Fallen on Luke's back. He was about to start with Hive next but noticed class had ended.

"Come on Luke, time to go to our next class." Aurae says with a sigh.

"Aww, alright." Luke says, and if he was one of those faunas, his ears would droop.

"After school ends we can go to the forest and test out our new subclasses and see what's new and what has changed." Aurae says.

 _'But we don't have orbs of light here, you won't be able to get your super back until maybe two hours?'_ -V.

"Fudge, you're right, V." Aurae replies then groans.

"So...we can just try out one super?" Luke suggests.

"Yeah...but I was hoping to test out everything so we know..." Aurae sighs, electrical static coming along with it.

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating! I'll try to start updating more frequently but sometimes I forget I have this here. I usually write stories but never publish them... I've been playing a lot of D2 and mid term exams are next week so I'm pretty stressed. I got some homework to do and etc. but I'll always remember to type occasionally and post. I promise I'll update more when it's Winter Break which is next next week for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit longer than the others. And also, here's a short story I started typing but then became bored and stopped.**

"FU—" Aurae, the Hunter, crashes through a building's walls after a Phalanx throws him into it with their shield.

Laughter is heard and it's coming from a Titan not that far away. The Titan is currently shooting the Cabal with a hand cannon called Sunshot. A Warlock just sighs and heads over to Aurae, to revive the now dead Hunter.

Grace, the only smart person in Fireteam GAL, uses her super to clear out the Cabal nearby. She reaches Aurae's Ghost and revives him. Aurae appears once more to fight alongside them.

"Thanks Grace!" Aurae says quite quickly before dodging as a couple of shots from Psions shoot the spot where he once was.


	14. Chapter 9: Fight! (Part 1)

While Luke and Aurae were walking to their next class, the speaker above their heads crackle. Then there's a voice heard throughout the school.

"Students please go to the arena. We've got two new applicants that are going to fight a couple of other students in order to prove their worth. Everyone must be there." Ozpin says then the speakers cuts out.

"Everyone?!" Luke practically shouts, then is shut up by Aurae slapping his back.

"Shush! Do you want more attention on yourself?" Aurae hisses.

Luke closes his mouth and pouts with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Looks like Ozpin really does want everyone to see our abilities...I don't like this one bit." Aurae mutters.

"We don't need to use our super right?" Luke asks.

"I'm a Nightstalker right now, Luke. That's like, the worst, subclass to use against multiple enemies. Once I tether them they'll most probably still kill me!" Aurae explains with exasperation.

"Well...that's bad. You can't change it either because V said it'll take about 2 hours for your super to be ready. I'm currently a Fists of Havoc/Striker Titan so I'm fine." Luke replies then grins, punching a fist into his other hand's open palm.

"We have to think of a plan. Ozpin says we're gonna be battling multiple people and we're only 2. I'll try to tether them and I guess you go in while I shoot from the back. I'm not sure how fights go here though so make sure to be careful. We have no idea on what to expect from the kids here." Aurae explains and they head towards the arena.

"Use Orpheus rig, surely we can get our supers back sooner just in case." Luke suggests.

"Oh right! Good idea, Luke." Aurae replies then was about to transmat them on, but realized it would look suspicious. So he heads towards the restroom to change and tells Luke to go to the arena first and that he'd catch up later.

 **[Time Skip]**

Students sat down and looked forward with anticipation. The two newcomers were mysterious and they wanted to know what they could do. Some were annoyed though because all they have to do is fight instead of do the initiation the rest did earlier.

Ruby was very excited since she could finally see Aurae's weapons in action. She didn't know what to think of his friend, Landon, though. Landon is more nice than Aurae from what she could tell in their first class. Ruby still wonders about his incident with the ghost.

Landon and Hunter show up not that long ago, and they're standing in the arena. Landon seemed excited and still didn't have his helmet on—because of the teacher. Hunter stood there in his black and gold armor, looking around. The lights seemed to reflect off his armor. Some of the students could even see themselves on it.

Landon has his full reverie dawn armor on with the shader Devil in the Details—a shader from Shaxx. Aurae didn't get why he liked it, it was too colorful and 'hurt' his 'eyes'. Landon stood there with excitement visibly seen on his face and Aurae stood there with a frozen stance—calculating everyone around him. He's already seen what RWBY and the other team that was with them could do. But what could the others do?

Aurae didn't like the looks of this. They were at a disadvantage ability-wise. They could only use their super once unless Aurae could get enough of his super back from tethering their opponents. He didn't even know if he'd generate orbs of light if he tethered the people here. Would it hurt them? He'd rather not risk it.

Mrs. Goodwitch shows up and speaks into a microphone, "Welcome! Here we have Hunter and Landon. They'll be fighting 6 volunteers. 2 at a time of course, otherwise it would be unfair. May the most skilled ones win!"

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Didn't expect this update huh? It's a bit short because, well, I'm a bit stuck on who to add for the fight. So you guys can choose! Make sure they're some people I know well though because I don't want to write about a character and be wrong on the ways they fight and etc. Keep it around the two main teams like RWBY and JNPR. Only 6! First review/comment submitted on either Wattpad or Fanfiction with 6 characters wins! Maybe even add some methods and ways they would fight to help me out a bit! Thanks.**


	15. Reply Not a Chapter

Alright, this is a reply to a recent review I've gotten.

You're right on all those points, but ya know, I'm a terrible writer. I do this as a hobby and school has gotten pretty stressing for me. I go here occasionally to maybe rush and make a chapter then post it. I know I shouldn't have published this... I usually just play Destiny 2 or draw. I'll just...maybe leave this on hiatus and rewrite it later. It's been great and all but it's a terrible story and needs a planned out plot. I did plan it out but maybe better chapters will do.

I thought it would be cool to finally make a fanfiction of the two things I love, but it looks like I'll only be good if I actually plan and etc. I'll get back to this story when I'm free from school. And more action? I'd love to add more action but I'm thinking it needs a reason to and the characters need to introduce themselves first. I need to get Grace in then my plot will come.

This is rushed but I'm trying to get all the characters together so I can start the action. Sorry if it's boring, when I rewrite this I'm gonna put these chapters together and make a couple of long ones with more detail. And add more action when they fight for once.

And you're right about reviews but I have already thought about Ozpin getting hurt after touching Aurae's light. Reviews are fun to read, I guess I'll start making my own decisions. I just like basing stuff off their ideas to make them happy. I promise I'll get back to this and rewrite everything! Well, not everything, just gotta make everything better and not rushed. Thanks for reading and I hope I get back to this soon.

You're still here? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it while it lasted. I'll be back...after I get all my problems sorted out. Especially personal problems. Have a good Winter Break to those that have it and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it!


End file.
